Different
by Mental girl
Summary: Vixen and Bonbon are best friends ever since they were born Vixen is the little sister of Foxy The Pirate Fox and Bonbon is the little sister of Bonnie and they were left by them what happens when they are forced to stay with their older brothers and the girls both changed


**Mangle-White Vixen with Red lipstick on, Pink front, pink tail tip, pink Muzzle, blazing yellow eyes, White ears, hook on left hand, eye patch on Left eye, red blush, a red/pink bow on neck, a big red/pink bow on tail and right leg has no fur on it and only Metal and Knife sharp teeth with some gold teeth**

 **Bonbon-Baby blue girl bunny, Red/Pink blush, long Bunny ears, Bright green eyes and a Bright red bow on left ear**

 **Chico-Bright yellow Rooster/Chicken, Dark Pink eyes, Orange Beak, Feathers on head and a Bib that says 'Lets Party'**

 **Fayla-Carmel Brown bear, Icy blue eyes, fuzzy bear ears and black bow on left ear**

 **Chapter 1**

 **i jumped out of the Plane and landed on my feet/paws and i took off over the hills and dodging everything i saw a familiar blue bunny, a familiar yellow Rooster and a familiar brown Bear "Aye Lasses and Lad" i said breathing heavy they shook their heads and laughed i gave a sly smirk "always getting in trouble Ay Mangle?" i let out a hardy laugh "Aye ye know it now come on hurry" we all took off over the hills running to my Uncles house my Uncle is Uncle Puppet we burst in the door and breath out "Hey Uncle puppet" my best friend Bonbon called Uncle puppet appeared "Aye Uncle Puppeteer" i called out and hopped on my tippy toes flipping up my eye patch with my hook i opened my left eye and showed my black eye with one single yellow dot in the middle as my pupil "Uh hey Mangle you remember Foxy?" my eyes grew hard and i flipped my eye patch back down and a frown fell upon my snout and my right eye was fixed with a glare i snapped at him "of course i do why would i forget** ** _HIM_** **" i growled dangerously i stood up straight taller than my uncle and my 3 best friends they were use to my Mood changes by now ever since that** ** _day_**

 **Flashback age 9**

 **"Mangle, Promise me something" my older brother Foxy said younger me smiled and looked up "Aye Foxy?" i squeaked slightly "ye will never change from yer cute little self ye will never get angry easily" i nod and grin "me promise" i said looking up at him with my 2 bright yellow eyes "me have to go me will be back some day don't try to look for me please" he begged i nodded "Aye bye Foxy"**

 **Present Age 19**

 **ya stuff changes and i broke promises except i never looked for him i have bad mood swings and i get angry easily so i held a grudge on him ever since i turned 10 "well umm i promised him you and your friends would go live with him for a year" i could tell my eye turned red "** ** _YE WHAT!_** **" i screeched a horrible screech that actually shook the house and broke some windows he looked shocked "p-please j-just go mangle" i snarl and got close to his face "your lucky your my uncle or your head would be off by now" i stalked outside with my 3 best friends follow me they also hold grudges against their brothers and sister Bonnie, Chica and Freddy he gave me his address and i growled under my breath and snatches it from him and shoved it in my Brown shorts that had rips in them and they stopped at my knees we ran to their house because running is faster and why not? i literally just slammed my fist in the door and i saw a shocked fox, bunny, chicken and bear looking at us i smirked evilly and stepped on the broken down door and i lead my friends in "Uncle Puppeteer told us he told ye we will be living here" i snorted angrily blowing up dust i sneezed "Damn ye Landlubbers need to keep ye house clean" i glared Foxy grabbed my arm and dragged me into a room "ye broke yer promise about being the same little pup" i put my face nears his and snorted in his face "some Promises are meant to be broken Landlubber" i walk out dragging my hook on the wall leaving a scratch and a loud screeching noise "MANGLE STOP!" i heard the voice of Bonbon i laughed "Sorry Lassie" i appeared around the corner and grinned at them showing off my super sharp teeth "well we have some unfinished business and if ye wanna be a thorn in the tail ye can come with Landlubbers" i said and exactly they followed us**


End file.
